Hell
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Depois do término de sue namoro com Finn, Rachel quer que ele vá para o inferno. Mas no final, ela e Puck é que vão parar lá. 6


**Título: **Hell

**Autora:** Naylas2

**Categoria: **Durante Hell-O - 1 temporada

**Classificação**: R

**Avertências:** Palavrões e menções a sexo.

**Capítulos:** one-shot

**Completa? **[X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** Depois do término do namoro, Rachel queria que Finn fosse para o inferno, mas no final, ela e Puck é que acabariam lá.

**N/A:** Nessa fic o Jesse não existe. u.u

Quinn estava olhando para ele. _Merda _Ele estava olhando para Rachel e... _Puta Merda! _Puck não sabia como alguém poderia parecer tão sexy usando uma blusa vermelha xadrez e muito menos que esse alguém poderia ser Rachel Berry. Na verdade, pouco importava a roupa que ela estava vestindo... Podia ser até um daqueles sweaters de bichos que ela parece adorar ou ela podia estar completamente pelada _o que seria muito melhor, por sinal _... mas não. O que realmente chamou a atenção do rapaz foi sua expressão facial ao cantar a música, foi a superioridade, a satisfação que ela ostentava... o sadismo. Uma imagem da morena com uma roupa de dominatrix vermelha estalando um chicote lhe veio a mente. _Você foi um menino muito mau, Noah_ E ele foi mesmo, ele é. Um exemplo é o fato dele estar completamente excitado - tão excitado que chegava a doer - pela ex- pseudo- quase- namorada de Finn enquanto que a sua muito provavelmente - pseudo namorada estava sentada a seu lado. Droga, nessa frase tem tantos prefixos que o deixam confuso. Então ele decide parar de pensar nisso porque, diabos, Puck nunca foi bom em português mesmo!

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies,_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look that you wear so well_

E ele tem que concordar, Finn tem realmente um talento incrível para fazer-se de vítima. Um olhar naqueles olhinhos tristes de Finn e todos se posicionam contra Puck, taxando-o de vilão, mesmo sem querer ouvir os motivos dele ter engravidado a namorada do garoto. Não que ele tenha motivos muito bons mas isso não é muito importante.

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

E que inferno que está sendo pra ele! Puck tenta secar o suor de sua testa com uma das mãos mas é em vão pois logo outras gotas substituem as antigas. Está tão quente. Ela é quente. Ele é quente. A matemática é simples. Ele espera Rachel terminar de cantar e todos pararem de dançar, nem mesmo Quinn conseguira se manter séria durante a performance e entrara na brincadeira, esquecendo-se completamente dele e Puck suspira aliviado. Até mesmo Kurt que parecia prestes a esganá-la com aquela gravata borboleta - sim, uma gravata borboleta. Fala sério. - no início do ensaio, parecia ter se divertido com a perfomance.

O alarme soa e todos saem. Menos ela. Menos ele.

- O que você quer, Noah? - As palavras saem entre os dentes. - Se você está aqui para zombar do meu sofrimento, perdeu seu tempo. A Rachel mártir Berry que vocês todos estão acostumados não existe mais, eu não vou mais deixar os insultos ridículos, repetitivos e nem um pouco inteligentes vindo de vocês, neanderthals, me atingirem mais. Já estava na hora de eu acordar e começar a agir como a grande estrela que sou. A partir de hoje vou arranjar um agente para lidar com essas pessoas invejosas que projetam toda a frustação de suas vidas vazias em mim, porque, honestamente, eu estarei ocupada demais arrumando espaço na minha casa para meus inúmeros futuros troféus para me importar. - As palavras sairam de sua boca como um furacão e Puck teve que rir.

- Você disse, tipo, 100 e poucas palavras em menos de um minuto, Berry. Você definitivamente merece um trofeu por isso.

Ela não estava esperando por isso, nem pelo sorriso espontâneo que se espalhou por seu rosto.

- Muito obrigada.

- Não era pra ser um elogio. - Ele sorriu de volta.

Rachel mordeu o lábio inferior e Puck não pôde deixar de pensar em como seria se ela estivesse mordendo outras coisas. E isso era simplesmente errado. Ele era o garanhão, as pessoas é que deviam ficar arriadas das quatro rodas mais o estepe por ele e não o contrário.

Então, o que o Finn fez? - Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se aproximou dela.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Certo. - Deu de ombros e se recostou no piano.

Rachel olhou para os dois lados e se dirigiu a porta. Antes que Puck pudesse se sentir mal por acreditar que ela estava indo embora, ela fechou a porta e trancou-a. Ele levantou a sobrancelha surpreso.

- Você pode fazer uma coisa por mim, Noah?

Contendo o impulso de responder "qualquer coisa que você quiser", ele pigarreou e disse:

- Manda.

- Quando você estava comigo... Você sabe... Quando nós namoramos, você disse que estava orgulhoso de andar de braço dado comigo na frente de toda escola.

Puck assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você falou sério?

A pergunta o irritou. Ele estava cansado das pessoas julgarem-no como mentiroso. Droga, ele era homem, com H maiuscúlo. Ele não precisava ficar inventando mentiras para fazer as garotas se apaixonarem perdidamente por ele. Ele dizia a verdade nua e crua. Lidem com isso.

- Falei. - Respondeu simplesmente.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê?

- Quer dizer... Eu sei que eu sou incrivelmente talentosa em tudo o que eu faço, tenho uma voz maravilhosa, um corpo que não é de se jogar fora, ...

- Você pode chegar na parte do "mas", Berry?

- Mas... eu não sou... fácil.

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Porque você não ficou com vergonha de mim?

- Muito fácil, Rachel. Eu sou Puckssaurus, eu sou foda. Nem mesmo você poderia acabar com a minha reputação.

- Você levou uma raspadinha na cara. - Ela fez questão de lembrá-lo.

- E o cara se arrependeu profundamente de ter feito isso. E eu posso te garantir que não acontecerá de novo.

Ela riu.

- Típico.

- Olha, Rachel. Você é irritante, muito, muito, muito irritante.

- Oh, obrigada.

- Mas quando você resolver usar esses seus lábios para fazerem outras coisas além de falar sem parar, você até que se torna suportável. O tempo que namoramos foi legal, eu me diverti. - Olhou-a bem nos olhos. - Eu namorei você porque eu quis. Por que eu teria vergonha disso?

Rachel apoiou-se no piano ao lado dele e desviou o olhar pro chão ao sentirem suas bochechas começarem a queimar.

- Não foi uma resposta tão romântica quanto eu esperava mas... - Ela mentiu. A resposta a surpreendeu bastante. E por um segundo ela sentiu falta desses dias em que eles estava namorando. Ele havia dito que sentia muito por ter jogado raspadinha na cara dela, ele disse que não tinha vergonha dela... Droga, ela merecia ouvir isso, ela merecia ter alguém assim.

- Você quer romance? - Ele segurou o queixo da garota com a mão e levantou-lhe o rosto, aproximando-o ao dele. - Por que não pediu logo?

- Noah... Isso é errado - Ela murmurou, sua voz tão baixa que foi quase inaudível.

- Eu estou acostumado a não ganhar presentes do Papai Noel, Rachel. - Ele riu. - Eu sempre fui mau. E você? - Brincou com os lábios, deslizando-os pelo pescoço da garota, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- I hope it gives Finn hell. - Ela exclamou com um sorriso e ele a copiou.

- Não, Rach, nós é que vamos para o inferno depois disso. - E com essas palavras, ele acabou com a distância entre seus lábios.

**FIM**

**N/A:** Puck&Rachel são dois judeus lindos e merecem se pegar mais de uma vez! Cara, e eu adorei escrever essa fic porque, é verdade, o Puck não teve vergonha da Rachel quando eles namoraram enquanto que o Finn praticamente surtou quando eles namoraram. E a Rachel merece uma pessoa que sinta orgulho de tê-la nos braços na frente de toda escola! u.u E droga, essa cena em que ela canta "hope it gives you hell" foi realmente hot. hahaha. Não sei como o Puck realmente se aguentou no seriado. Na fic eu coloquei a Rachel mais segura de si porque, ela tem que se valorizar mais, a diva! Espero que gostem


End file.
